If My Cat Met Warriors
by LoudMeow
Summary: A one-shot on how I think my cat thinks and if he was a loner and what he would do i he ran into a warrior and his apprentice, so, enjoy! It's kind of humorous...depends...Review!


**Me-My first Warriors FanFic! Enjoy! It's a one-shot!**

**Firestar- We know this...**

**Me-You can talk!**

**Firestar- Of coarse I can, this is fanficion anyone can talk!**

**Me-Cool**

**Firestar- (meows in annoyance)**

Max woke up with a yawn, he had slept well that night and decided to go and find breakfast. He made his way from under the sleeping monster he had slept under to go find a mouse or maybe an unlucky finch. He stretched and ran off into the dense woods that was behind the nofur's nests. He found a mouse, just asking to be caught. He place his paws carefully on the ground and stalked it. He caught it, a muffled squeak was heard from his prey before he gave it the killing bite. He gulped it down and licked his lips, still hungry he decided to find something else.

He had caught a squirrel and had eaten that too, he licked his lips again, finally satisfied and decided to go make trouble with the nofurs, oh what fun he had had the past days. He jumped up on a fence of a nofur's nest where he spotted a kittypet, oh he would have such fun.

"What are you doing in my territory?" The kittypet growled threateningly but Max paid no mind to the cat's threatening gaze he licked his paw.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well." He meowed casually. "What a fine day, do you agree?"

"Leave before I rip you to shreds!" The gray tabby threatened.

"For a kittypet you are quite touchy, no?" Max jumped in front of the cat who backed away in fear. Max purred, he was quite amused as he then showed his sharp fangs and hissed, he arched his back and the kittypet ran to his nofurs. "It gets easier every time" He said to himself. The tabby drew his paw over his ear to clean it then jumped up onto the fence and left to go into the woods again, he wanted to explore, once there he then heard the paw steps of other cats. He peeked through some bushes and curled his tail in amusement as a young cat jumped, trying to catch their pray but instead of catching it in her claws, it was scared off and left him with only a crunched up old leaf at his paws.

"It was a good try, Nightpaw." An older cat said to the black she-cat who flicked her ears in frustration.

"Mouse-dung!" She spat and the older cat purred in amusement.

"We'll try again, tell me if you sent anymore prey." Nightpaw closed her eyes and concentrated, taking in the scents of the forest when she opened her green eyes.

"I smell another cat, one not of our clan." She hissed and Whitetail, her mentor also sniffed.

"You're right." He growled, Max took this as a hint that he should leave and started to back away when he stepped on a twig, suddenly a large white tom had pinned him down. Max struggled and looked up at his attacker and then used his hind legs to push him off, surprised at Max's strength, Whitetail staggered and the little black apprentice growled.

"Are you gonna run away kittypet?" She taunted. Max blinked.

"Kittypet? Me?" He mrowed with laughter, this confused the two clan cats. Max unsheathed his claws. "From a clan, I am not, but a kittypet is something I would never be!" He launched himself at the black she-cat, who was then protected by her mentor, Max had predicted the white tom would so he was ready to dodge his claws. Whitetail was impressed by this cat's skill but pushed the thought away as the cat then jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. Max suddenly got off of him and smirked at his attackers confusion.

"I've rather enjoyed this fight," He purred and the other two stared at him as if he had grown another head. "But I must say, I know when there is a fight I cant win, so I say goodbye, until next time." And with that Max ran off.

"What an interesting cat." Whitetail murmured. Nightpaw nodded in agreement and they got back to training, planning to tell their leader later.

**Me-The end!**

**Firestar-We knew this...(whiskers are twitching, he's annoyed again)**

**Me- Oh hush, sorry it's so short but review anyway!**


End file.
